1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in signaling devices and particularly to a novel telephone ringing device in the form of a simulated bird, such as a woodpecker, wherein the bird is adapted to move in a manner similar to that of a live woodpecker tapping a tree trunk when a telephone ringing signal is received.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore various telephone ringing devices have been proposed. Several examples of such ringing devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 955,676 Oehmen 1,307,467 Van Heusen 1,905,937 Hoag 2,251,635 Riebe 2,269,098 Garnett 2,375,281 Cameron 4,301,335 Jucker et al 4,721,437 Mitamura et al 4,864,607 Mitamura et al ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,281 discloses a simulated bird, such as a woodpecker, to generate an audible signal in place of a conventional telephone bell or chime. Relay coils 19 within a housing are activated to interrupt the current and effect a knocking audible signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,937 discloses a manually-operated, mechanical woodpecker which is arranged to deliver a rapid succession of loud taps on a resonator, for use as a door bell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,098 discloses a mechanically operated woodpecker as a door bell, having a sound producing bar in a sound chamber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,721,437 and 4,864,607 disclose animated annunciator apparatus in the form of a teddy bear, which appear to speak when a telephone is answered. The teddy bear appears to move in synchronism with the speech of a calling party.
U.S. Pat. No. 955,676 discloses a telegraphic-sounder utilizing a vertical solenoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,467 discloses a chime attachment for telephone signal boxes. The chime attachment produces a vibrating sound capable of variation in tone and effect, in place of a normal telephone sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,635 discloses a telephone chiming apparatus having an alternating current magnet actuated striking hammer, to strike a chime bar when actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,335 discloses a visual telephone annunciator ringing indicator for rendering visible a standard telephone ringing signal. Such a device is particularly adapted to deaf subscribers or in locations where numerous telephone receivers are located in a small area, for example, in small offices where closely located desks each are provided with telephones which ring frequently.